


First date Wraith x Pathfinder

by TheCouch_Potatoe



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouch_Potatoe/pseuds/TheCouch_Potatoe
Relationships: Pathfinder/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 5





	First date Wraith x Pathfinder

Wraith took a deep breath. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She was going on a date … a date with Pathfinder. This was so stupid she was going on a date, she still couldn't believe it. He had asked her after the match, he came up to her with flowers and asked her out. And she said yes. Why? She still doesn't know. Maybe she couldn't bear the thought of making him sad, maybe she wanted to know what it felt like to be loved or maybe she did like him and a lot. She heard a knock come from her door, she stood up opening it. 

“Hello, friend are you ready?”

“Yes,” She said walking out.

“Great! You look very pretty!” She had let her hair down and was wearing a tank top and jeans. As for makeup she slapped on some lipstick.

She averted her gaze towards the ground, she wasn't used to getting compliments.

“I- thanks you look, you look nice”.

He was wearing a bowtie, the cuffs one would see at the end of a suit and earrings?

“Thank you, friend Elliott helped me choose my accessories. But he said the earrings might be much but I like shiny things so I chose to wear them- I almost forgot I bought you a gift! ” He pulled out a small box.

“Path you didn't have too-” 

“I know but I did! I bought matching bracelets, do you not like them?” His screen switched to a frown.

“No, I like it, I’ll wear it. I just didn't expect you to get me anything”. She grabbed one of them putting it on.

The chain was made of gold and had a half of heart adorning it. Path grabbed her hand after putting his on. And the two halves clicked together. 

“I thought it would be a nice gift because they are complete when they’re together, just like the way you make me feel!”. 

She clutched a hand over her heart. Dam it why’d he have to be so fucking cute. 

“Thanks, Path, I love it” she gave him a small smile. 

His screen switched to a heart-eyed face, “You have a really nice smile friend, you should do it more often!” he said happily.

She looked at the ground again.

“Look, we're here!” They stopped at a grassy cliffside. 

She saw a small little basket placed near the edge. They sat on the edge, their legs dangling off the cliff. She stared out into the distance, watching the waves crashing against the rocky shore below. She closed her eyes listening to the silence. The voices were always quieter when she was with him. Wraith looked at him and he seemed pretty nervous. It was cute to see him like this. She intertwined their fingers, their bracelets clicking together. He let out a happy little beep, hugging her carefully making sure to not crush her by accident. They stayed like that enjoying the sounds of the waves.

“Wraith?” He asked, breaking the silence.

She hummed in response. 

“Why did you agree to go on a date with?”

“Because I like you”

“Oh,” his screen changed again, the heart eyed face covering it. 

He pressed his optic against her cheek, his version of a kiss. She smiled kissing the top of his head. His screen glitch out displaying a series of codes, she was worried she had broken him. His screen was covered in pink hearts, He hugged her tightly, pressing his face against her again. She blushed patting his back.

“Path you can let go now you're kinda crushing me”.

“Oh sorry friend” 

“It's fine.” 

“Wraith?”

“Yes?”

“I love you”

“I- I “

“You don't have to say it back I understand you might not be ready for that I just wanted to let you know”

“Thanks for understanding” she held his hand tightly.

“We should do this again. It was fun!”

She hadn't realized how the sky had suddenly gone dark, guess she was having too much fun to notice the time go by. 

“Ya I guess we should huh?” and for the first time in a long time, she felt happy.

  
  
  



End file.
